Foul Ball
by eevee-chan
Summary: The Inu Gang Enjoys America’s favorite pass time Baseball. Sango tries to get it all in order but with juggling school, her favorite hobby, and boy troubles can she handle the pressure of the three along with your ever day high school wenches? Short story


-1Inuyasha Fanfic

By eevee-chan

Foul Ball

Based on Miroku X Sango

PG-13

**SUMMARY: **The Inu Gang Enjoys America's favorite pass time Baseball. Sango tries to get it all in order but with juggling school, her favorite hobby, and boy troubles can she handle the pressure of the three along with your ever day high school wenches? (Short story focus on M&S)

**Director: **hops out of directors chair pulling down hat as dark brown cat ears twitch ello everybody most of you don't know me but the name is Eevee. I use to write more when I was in 6th grade on this site walks around set of Tokyo well now I'm getting back into the habit of Fan fics since I've been so busy writing my own novels maybe I'll post a few clips if you'll would like soft smile and stops turning to Well this a short story based on a great drawing I fell in love with. (http/ ) It's just a warm up my dear friends I'll try to keep updated when I'm not busy chocking on 10th grade homework. And like I've been saying I'm just starting back into Fanfics so tell me what you think just don't be really cruel or I'll cry sniffles heehee just kidding but please really no flaming on any of my works. Well See ya runs off

**Inuyasha: **pokes head from side wall She forgot to tell you one thing grumbles stupid woman end grumbling she'll try to go back and fix old stories and even add to them hopefully she'll keep her word. Well enjoy…or don't I really don't care.

**Eevee: **YES YOU DOOOOO!

Sango yawned as she tapped her foot on the floor. Her eyes kept glancing up at the clock then back to the teacher. It was the last class of the day and her mind was already wandering for it was a Friday and that meant baseball day. How long she waited to get out of these school garments and into her uniform she could already smell the freshly laid down bases and powder, the grit and dirt between her hands she could feel it in her nails.

"Miss Sango?"

"Huh?" Sango looked up to the teacher. His glasses tipped down on the bridge of his nose as he gave a slight scowl of disappointment. A few students chuckled as she gave a weak smile.

"Please read passage eight of The Raven."

"Hai Dugan-Sensei." She quickly stood picking up the book and read the passage. Her last class of the day was English Lit. She had really taken a liking to it the only bad part was it being the last class.

The bell rang loudly after a few more passages catching Mr. Dugan off guard. He grumbled. "Alright your assignment is to finish reading the Raven and write a five paragraph essay on the differences between his short story 'The Black Cat' and his poem 'The Raven.' Unhappy moans were heard through the classroom as people slowly started to gather their things to leave.

The hallways were crowded with chatting faces and sighs of relief people trying to open their lockers and juggle books at the same time. It was rather annoying walking through the halls shoulder to shoulder. Sango stopped at her locker and worked the combination. "Yes!" She said in a happy yet small cry she got it open without Kagome's help finally getting the hang of it only to have it slammed closed quickly she glanced to her left to see the grin of the schools most known perverted cute guy. "Houshi-Sama."

"AH Sango-Chan why must you refer to me as Houshi can't you call me by my first name?" The boy said leaning on her closed locker door as if trying to make friends.

"Oh wait your right…." He smirked as if getting hope at those few words of hers. She reached over grabbing his glasses and sticking them on her shirt. "You're a Hentai Houshi-Sama." She turned and walked off. The boys face sunk as he sighed running a hand through his black wavy shoulder length hair a few girls watching as he carefully locked Sango's locker and hurried after her.

"Sango-Chan…" He stopped by a group of girls giggling softly and bowed his head. They blushed and giggled.

"Heehee hi Miroku-sampai!"

Miroku chuckled and looked over. "Sango wait!" He chased after her coming to her side with a smile hands behind his head. The two walked through the crowds as a few of the girls watched as the two disappeared

"I swear that Sango has no sense." A smaller girl said taking a bite out of a weight loss bar in her hand.

"Yeah he is so all over her and she like just ignores it she's like so totally lucky." Another sighed as she leaned against the lockers.

"That's a bunch of crap." The third muttered as she ran a hand through her silky brown hair. "I mean look at her total opposites he's Mr. Bad Guy who has his hands all over the girls and well she's Miss. Good Grades bad attitude she has no time for a guy like that. If you ask me I don't think she swings that way."

"AH! Your soooo mean."

"Yeah but she's right."

The three nodded as they went off. "So are you going to the baseball game?"

The park was subtle with trees and a playground already full of people. Rin slide down the slide as Sesshomaru looked up from his book and pushed back his glasses with a slight smirk. "Jaken."

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama!" Jaken ran over panting as he looked back to Rin swinging on the swings.

"My brother is playing ball go catch it for them. I have no time for childish games." No sooner did he say that Rin ran over smiling she climbed up the bench and started to braid his hair.

Jaken's jaw dropped. "Bu…bu." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken holding a wince from the pain of getting his hair pulled.

"Of course Sesshomaru-Sama." Jaken muttered as he hurried off.

Rin hummed. "Your hair is so pretty Sessy-kun."

"Thank you Rin." He went back to his collage text book his young lady peeking over his shoulder before crawling into his lap and looking at the historical pictures in it.

The crowds walked slowly while talking they were all heading to the same place, the baseball field. The iron gates behind the catchers mate were tall and curved in the railing tinny so the ball could not slip through. The dirt was fresh with golden sand the white stripes and mate still clean and fresh, the grass was still mowed perfect and green. A few players had joined on the mates going to their dug outs meeting the team.

"IN!"  
"OUT!"  
"I WAS IN!"  
"NO YOU WERE OUT!"

Inuyasha growled as he tipped his cap back his dog ears popping out the silted holes. Kouga glared bearing his fangs as Kagome sighed covering her face. She pulled her hair back through her cap's hole as she glanced over. "Thank you Buddha!" She said hurrying over to Sango, Kohaku and Miroku. Her outfit was her regular school outfit, she actually hadn't planed on coming today but knew blood would hit the mate with those two on opposite teams.

Kohaku smiled seeing Kagome. "I'm going to go play in the park ok sis?" He turned to hurry down to the parkway.

Sango waved running over. "Alright be careful! Hey Kagome, are Inu-Kun and Kouga going at it again?" She raised a brow.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah and we are only warming up. Oh by the way love your outfit."

Sango smiled. "Yeah yours is…well you that's for sure…where is Kouga's woman?" Sango brushed back some of her bangs. She was wearing a regular baseball cap her hair in a pony tail pulled through the back. Her outfit was a button up shirt that outfit was blue besides the area of the buttons it only went over her shoulders a bit, her shorts were normal baseball shorts with white streaks on the side and blue everywhere else. With that she wore a pair of good running shoes, possibly Nike.

"Hello Kagome. I'll go take care of those two." Miroku said bowing his head and going over to the two boys to stop there fighting.

"Think he'll be able to do it?" Kagome glanced to Sango.

She laughed watching Miroku get jumped by the two. "Highly doubt it."

The game had started the home team. "The Pack." and the visiting team "The Fangs." Kogua gritted his teeth from the dug out looking to Inuyasha who was on the other team this year he was going to win Inuyasha wouldn't turn out victorious this time!

The crowd was practically going wild with excitement they were in the eighth inning and the score was even 18 to 18 The Pack was up at base…when it happened just like practice. Kagome was up at bat and he had missed the ball twice when on the third swing he hit the ball it rolled across the floor Kouga was catcher and was waiting for the ball to tag the incoming Inuyasha as he caught the ball Inuyasha skid.

"YOUR OUT!" He called.

Inuyasha looked up from the floor. "WAS NOT!"

"YOU WERE **OUT**!"  
"NO I WAS **SAFE** DAMNIT!"  
"OUT!"

"SAFE!"

"Oh god." Amaya and Kagome exclaimed heading over to calm their boyfriends. Only to ended up sitting there sighing at the two boy's childish behavior. It was embarrassing!

One of Kouga's chuckled as he handed Miroku the bat. Sango nodded her head blowing her gum and popping it with her teeth as she watched Miroku head over to the home plate. Miroku tipped his hat up, a week ago he had agreed to play on Kouga's team since they'd be a man out. Girls in the stands had been talking about Miroku being up at bat. He was first up to bat on this team.

"There is no way Sango will be able to throw him a ball he miss, Miroku is deadly when it comes to his swings! He has NEVER missed!" One of the girls said as a few others agreed. It was the girl from before one of Miroku's many fan girls along with half the cheering section. She trailed a hand through her silky brown hair just like at the school her frosty blue eyes were focused on the young woman, Sango.

"No! You watch Sango won't let it come to that!" Someone behind her snapped as she turned her head. A young boy was behind her his black hair was all messy and he had freckles on his cheeks. "Come on Sis! Throw him a curve!" Kohaku shouted as the girl glared at him before turning back.

Sango patted her knees as she bent over waiting for the boys to stop fighting, she couldn't get the ball till they stopped fighting Kouga was clutching it in his fist so tightly. Miroku watched Sango's every move as she reached out grabbing the ball after Amaya salvaged it almost throwing a pom-pom with the ball. Sango nodded her thanks before turning to Miroku she was blowing a bubble. He seemed so…. Out of it just kind of standing there she acted like she was going to throw the ball but he didn't flinched. "Hey! Houshi-sama, come on! What're you waiting for?"

Miroku chuckled flipping his ha backwards and scratching his forehead. "Forgive me I've been a bit distracted…"

Sango raised a brow. How did he get distracted? She looked around then to him. "By what?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said and got ready. Sango shrugged it off as she threw the ball.

"Strike One!" Jaken called as he rubbed his nose tossing it back to Sango. "Strike Two!"

Sango gave Miroku a weird look as the girls called out from the stands to him. Miroku shook his head as she winded up the last ball. "Strike Three You're Out!" Came a loud call from Jaken as Miroku headed for base.

"Huh?" Sango didn't get what the hell just happened. She waited for the next man to come up but was shocked as the crowd hissed their boos.

Like normal The Pack won and there was war between the two boys. The sun was dieing down now turning the sky a pinkish red color. Miroku had founded a garbage can and started a bound fire a few of the players were out there eating rice balls, McD's, and some subway. Sango took a bite into her double cheese burger as she sat on one of the seats she had brought over. Miroku was watching her eat pausing on his big Mac. Sango noticed and blushed a bit. "What?"

"…Nothing." He said softly taking a bite out of the big Mac.

"Just like nothing when you missed the three in a row?" Kouga grumbled as Amaya rubbed his back.

"There, there…More games will come." She said softly as he relaxed. On the opposite side Inuyasha was happy as a pig in shit while Kagome just ate her rice ball irritated.

"Miroku?" Sango said softly as he glanced at her. "Before what was distracting you?"

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle as he stole one of her fries. "You."

"What?" Sango watched her fry disappear and looked puzzled.

"Sango…" Miroku sighed and then smirked. "You had a spot on your shirt right there." He placed a hand on his chest.

Sango went flushed. "HENTAI!" She slapped him and walked away embarrassed as all hell as she walked over to Sango.

Miroku rubbed his cheek with a smirk. Maybe…it's better this way…

END! - love my ending mwhaha


End file.
